


Wigs and Love

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Hair, Insecurity, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: at your cancer diagnosis, you always wore wigs whenever Clint would take you out to public. Clint finally has enough.





	Wigs and Love

“Clint, stop,” you frowned at your reflection as your boyfriend dipped low to trail feather light pecks across your throat and shoulder. “You know how I hate that.”

Instantly, he ceased his foreplay and rested his palms on your shoulders and gazed at your reflection. “I still think you should keep the shoulder-less dress on for this party tonight, love; why can’t you see how amazing this color looks on you?”

“Because I’m not worth your money or time, Clint.” you still wore the frown as you tore your graze away from your reflection. “You deserve someone beautiful like Natasha or Peggy.” you turned around in the chair. “Why did you chose to date me?”

He studied your frown for a long moment, eyes searching your own. “Because you caught my attention in ways no one else could; your personality is what drew me in. Your beautiful in every way possible, curves and extra wight included.”

“But Clint-”

“It doesn’t matter what you say, Y/N.” he purred in your ear as he adjusted the wig on your head. “I loved you before the cancer treatments and I’ll love you after you beat the cancer. You’re my one and only and I wish you could see yourself from my eyes.”

“I’m ugly and bald, Clint.” you swallowed down the sob that wanted to escape your throat. “I’m hideous and you deserve-”

You became quiet as Clint gently took your hands into his own and he pulled you to your feet. He gently removed the wig from your head and kissed the crown of your head before placing your face in the palms of his hands.

“Stay here, okay?”

“Clint-” you started in alarm as he suddenly turned on his heel and marched out of the room. A moment later, you heard his electric razor buzzing and you raced into the bathroom across the hallway. You stood in the doorway as he started shaving off his hair. “Clint, stop!”

“Why?” he asked, arching a brow at your reflection as he continued to shave the hair on his head. “Hair can grow back, Y/N. Is this how little you think of yourself now? You think hair is what makes beauty?” He scoffs as he finished the shaving and turned around. “I love you, not your hair. I love the way you smile. I love your curves. I love the way you giggle when you catch me looking at you. I love your oatmeal breakfast in the morning.”

You couldn’t help but to start crying at his confession. You knew he loved you, but he’d never done something that meant so dearly to you. Nobody in your life had sacrificed everything like Clint had done for you. You knew he truly loved you and he would support you until the day you died.

“Now, go finish getting dressed and meet me in the living room i none hour; we’ve a party to engage with and I plan on watching you shake your ass all night.”

You scoffed and swatted his arm as he left you in the bathroom, his cut hair strewn about around the sink.


End file.
